


For Good Luck

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, OTP: Chantry Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart, Pairing: Cullen/Sebastian, "A kiss for good luck, soldier?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Luck

**  
Title:**  For Good Luck  
 **Pairing:**  Cullen Stanton Rutherford/ Sebastian Vael  
 **Fandom:**  Dragon Age  
 **Characters:**  Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Sebastian Vael  
 **Medium:**  Colored Pencils  
 **Worktime:**  approx. 4 hours

 **Author’s note:**  
I just imagined it would be cute, if the handsome Chantry Brother gave the valorous Knight-Captain a kiss for good luck, before he returned to his post at the Gallows after attending morning services in the Chantry.  
Also, my headcanon is, that Cullen is a an all-around blusher. When he blushes, even the tips of his ears and the back of his neck turn red.

 


End file.
